The Day and Life of a Suicidal Girl
by Karkatsbabe
Summary: To the rest of Konoha, possibly the world, Minato Namikaze kind and virtuous leader, but to Naru he was the monster under her bed, what's a kunoichi to do but get even? Fem!NarutoX? [Rated M so be safe. Will have angsty moments, some violence, the title explains the other warnings. Mentions of Yuri, Yaoi, Het, and much more!]
1. The Beginning

" **Bushin no Jutsu!** "

"Naruko! You failed AGAIN!" an angry chunin shouted while pointing a shaking finger at a blonde haired girl, who started to dispel her weak attempt at clones, his dark complexion flushed red to emphasize the scar across his nose. Iruka _knew_ this was her true potential. If she could do the other parts of the exam and fail the most vital jutsu, something just didn't add up.

"Ah . . . Can I go now?" Iruka nearly strangled his student for not even caring that she _**failed**_ the genin exams for the third time in a row. Fortunately, his fellow teacher Mizuki was holding him back from pulling the blonde's eyes out. The said girl simply brushed her hair off her whisker marks and strolled out the door muttering something about 'celebrating at Ichiraku's'.

"NARUKO! Come back here!"

Naruko began the tedious walk to Ichiraku's ramen stand which she knew by heart. Of course Naruko, like any other girl her age, could go home and eat a nice healthy dinner with her family. Only one problem. She didn't know whether her food was poisoned. The said poisoner would undoubtedly be none other than Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage, the Yellow Flash of Konoha . . . and Naruko's father. Although if you ask her, he'd be better suited as some fish on a dry desert gasping for air.

If you couldn't tell already, Naruko didn't like her father much. No, Naruko _hates_ the Yondaime with a passion that could put Sasuke's hate for Itachi to shame. The reason behind this web of hate was because Minato was the one who led the massacre of the Uzumaki clan in Whirlpool country.

Let's rewind. It all started on a summer night where two lovers were married together under an oath to keep the marriage secret from everyone except the Sannins, Jiraiya and Tsunade, the Saindaime hokage, and close relatives. These two lovers were none other than Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. Minato was the last of the Namikaze clan and therefore was receiving all of the Namikaze inheritance. Kushina on the other hand still had a small clan but was the daughter of the main household and therefore was inheriting the Uzumaki fortune.

A few months later, Minato's village was falling at the hands of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, while at the same time, his wife was giving birth to their first child. After a hard battle, there was only one chance of victory; summon the death god and seal kyuubi inside a newborn child. The only newborn in the village at that time was his daughter Naruko. So, being the Change he was, Minato decided to seal Kyuubi no Kitsune into his child while giving both hers and Kyuubi's soul up to the death god. Perfect solution. No more Kyuubi but no more daughter either. Oh well, he could always get more. The only thing the Yondaime didn't count on was a mother's love.

Before the baby could be sacrificed, Kushina had begged Minato to take her instead and, after a lot of pleading, the Yondaime gravely agreed (how cold could one guy get!).

Needless to say, the Uzumaki's were furious after that and took Naruko away from Minato to Whirlpool Country where she grew up with her grandparents. There was yet another problem. Since Naruko was the first and last child of the Uzumaki heir and the last Namikaze, she was the sole heir to the Uzumaki and Namikaze's fortune. Yondaime, of course, wanted the Uzumaki fortune and the only way to get it was through his daughter.

A few years ago, when Naruko was eight, Minato attacked Whirlpool country killing all of the Uzamaki's except for Naruko ensuring the Uzamaki fortune for himself (through Naruko) and took a frightened Naruko back with him to Konohagakure. And now the Change talks to her like nothing ever happened, like he didn't just _kill_ her whole family.

Anyway, back to the story.

Naruko watched all the other students who passed as she walked to Ichiraku's. She could easily pass the Genin exams if she wanted to, but she refused to be a ninja to a village that killed her clan. Still . . . it didn't mean that she wasn't excited to be a ninja when she was younger, she just sort of lost the inspiration. The only reason she was in the academy was because dear old father thought that it would be good for her social well-being. Maybe his plan would have worked if not for the Kyuubi he sealed inside her.

Speaking of her father, Naruko rolled her eyes as she saw the Yondaime waiting for her next to the school gates. Some children cast awed looks at him while the grownups nodded respectfully at him. Minato smiled when he saw her and started to wave.

"Hello, Naru. Did you pass th-" the Yondaime paused when his daughter walked past him and sighed. When Naruko was bent on ignoring him, it was probably safer to leave her alone…

" **Ohh…That was kind of harsh don't you think, Kit?** " A voice echoed inside Naruko's head.

 _Don't even start with me, Kyuubi. He deserves it._

" **Yeah sure, you humans can hold so many grudges. Oh, and good acting by the way. I didn't know anyone could fail the bunshin jutsu so badly.** " Naruko frowned as she heard the Kyuubi laughing inside his cage. It wasn't an act as the Kyuubi had said. Naruko really couldn't master the _bunshin jutsu_. Hard, low chakra using, P.O.S. jutsu. However, she was a professional at the much more advanced, _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_. Don't ask why. Even she doesn't know.

"Naruko-sama, our dinner is ready." A small girl who barely looked fifteen hesitantly tapped on Naruko's room door. Her black hair that seemed to be highlighted in purple swayed in a flow of waves as she gingerly opened the door. Her hair was let out except a few strands were tied back with chopsticks. Her kimono had beautiful floral patterns sewn on it. "Will you be joining your father today . . . ?" The woman closed her eyes already knowing what the answer would be.

"Oh, Sorano-neechan!" Naru grinned happily at the head maid in the Kazuma estate. "Gomen, I already got some ramen on the way home.

Sorano gave a sigh.

"I told you to call me Baa-chan, Naru-sama. I told you I have a son who's seventeen." Naruko gave her a cheeky grin. "Are you sure you're not even a little hungry? All this ramen can't be good for you . . ."

"Sheesh, you don't have to worry about this stuff, Sorano-neechan, but it' nice that you care!" Sorano frowned. She knew why and how much Naruko detested her father since she was originally Kushina's maid and first best friend. She herself wasn't very found of the Yondaime as well and only stayed in his service to look after Naruko. However, she knew that Kushina didn't just die to let Naruko be miserable all the time.

Here Naruko was, minutes after Sorano had left, on her way to eat dinner with her father. As much as she hated to say it, Naruko thought that it was pretty unfair of her to keep actng like such a brat to Minato when he was trying so hard to make their broken family work. As she approached the dining room, Naruko froze as she heard Sorano and Minato talking . . . about her.

"Are you disappointed in her, Yondaime-sama?" Sorano's gentle voice chimed through the wooden door Naruko was leaning against.

"Disappointed? Yes. Surprised? No. She's never been the brightest of kids has she? Not even a worthy kunoichi. To think that Kushina died for something like her . . ."

"It's not that bad is it, Yondaime-sama? Maybe she doesn't want to be a Kunoichi."

"Or she just doesn't have the talent for it. She's a failure to the Uzamaki and Namikaze clans. A weak heiress. Honestly, even I wasn't as stupid as Naruko when I was little. Her life isn't worth Kushina's. Right, Sorano-chan?"

". . ."

Naruko heard Minato sigh. "Sometimes I feel like banishing her like the villagers want . . . ."

Naruko's fingers unconsciously wiped the tears off her face. Even though Minato was her enemy his honest opinion seemed to sting more than the villager's insults.

She ran away.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note~**_

This story originally belongs to **KuroSora312** , I have have asked their permission to post and continue this story. They have replied. They said _**YES!**_

I ask that you read the original of this story, because I have changed a few things in this chapter - mainly spelling errors and names. I will do this to the other chapters as well.

The original, however brilliant and creative, didn't really capture the title. Meaning that I will be making this darker than the original.

 _ **YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**_


	2. Iruka, Mizuki, and More

Okay, Naruko admits it; she should have listened to Sorano. She was starving. And then, when she was finally able to sneak out of her own house and go to Ichiraku's the stand was closed.

Oh, the horror!

So now, here she was dragging herself back home where she might be able to shake of her bad luck before meeting the incarnation of evil (A.K.A. Minato).

 _Hmmmm . . . I really need to go cut myself . . ._

" **Stop your whining, Kit. And aren't you satisfied from cutting your wrist last week?** "

 _Yeah . . . Maybe if this village didn't hate me so much I could buy some decent blades . . ._

" **You're not listening to me, are you?** "

"Hey there, Naruko-san." Naruko turned around while taking out a kunai, ready to kill the owner of the voice. However, when she saw that it was simply her academy teacher, Mizuki, she hesitantly lowered her guard.

"My, my, Naruko-san. Already acting like a shinobi even when you failed the exam?" Mizuki chuckled as he jumped off the branch he was seated on and landed in front of the blonde. Naruko rolled her eyes at the disgusted look that slid across Mizuki's face. Probably from being so close to the "demon."

"Hai, sensei?" Naruko slowly asked. There was something strange about Mizuki's grin. Almost like he was running in some sort of "who can be the next Orochimaru" contest.

Before she could process what was going on, a firm fist pounded with her stomach effectively causing her to lose consciousness.

"I need you to come with me . . . Bakemono."

 **.0.0.0.**

Iruka scanned the trees worriedly for a sight of Mizuki, Naruko, or at least the forbidden scroll that was stolen. He gritted his teeth at the thought of what Mizuki so shamelessly did. You see, as all of the chunin, and jounin were in the Hokage's office reviewing the team arrangements and instructors for the newly graduated genin, when a shinobi had gotten into the Hokage's secret library-Mizuki. However, the charka alarm was soon activated, sending every shinobi in the building to the library. They would have successfully been able to save the scroll Mizuki was after, however, Mizuki had the Hokage's daughter unconscious in his arms with a kunai to her throat. One wrong move could lead to the death of both the Uzumaki and Namikaze clan. With a Hostage like that, the shinobi were forced to watch as Mizuki made off with the scroll and Naruko, while the ones that didn't care about the demon were held back by other shinobi.

Iruka finally made it to a clearing where he saw Mizuki on a tree obviously looking for something.

"Mizuki!" Iruka paused catching his breathe. "Where's Naruko and the scroll!?"

"Well, hello there, Iruka." Mizuki sneered not giving his opponent the satisfaction of an answer.

Iruka looked around frantically for Naruko before looking back at Mizuki. "Don't tell me she escaped." Iruka frowned.

"W-well . . . O-of course not!" Mizuki tried to sneer once more while Iruka sweat-dropped. Did Naruko really outsmart him?

"She defeated you?" Iruka questioned suddenly losing every ounce of respect he had for his ex-assistant teacher.

"She bit me, Iruka, as soon as she woke up!" Mizuki cried as he showed Iruka a bruised arm. "I probably have rabies now! Then she took the scroll and left!"

Iruka's eyes twitched. Naruko sure had some weird battle tactics.

"And you still haven't found her? Couldn't you sense her chakra?"

"She has no chakra to sense!"

Mizuki grabbed his Fūma shuriken and threw it at Iruka who immediately dodged and threw some at Mizuki as well. The shuriken hit their target only to have Mizuki poof away to be replaced by a disgarded log. Before Iruka had time to think, Mizuki appeared behind him and stabbed Iruka with one of his huge shuriken.

"Gah!" Iruka fell to the floor, sprinkling blood from the new wound across the lush grass.

Mizuki smirked at his success and raised up a kunai for the final blow.

Suddenly, two pairs of shuriken flew from the trees and stabbed Mizuki's hand causing a trickle of blood the spew from his hand which let go of the kunai.

From the trees, both sensei's saw a familiar blonde girl jump out and land next to Iruka with the forbidden scroll strapped around her back.

"Naruko-san" Mizuki smirked as the blonde glared. "Here to protect your sensei?"

Naruko didn't answer but got into her battle pose. "Ignoring me, are you?" Mizuki taunted Naruko, not bothering to get into a battle stance.

"I don't need to answer to you."

(I'm sorry I don't think I'm very good at fight scenes so I'm skipping the Naruko Vs. Mizuki fight. If you want me to, I might write this, but not for now. In this scene however, Naruko knows that she has Kyuubi so she's not shocked about the news)  
[I'm not good at writing fighting scenes either, I'm sorry!]

 **.0.0.0.**

"Naruko . . . That was a great battle!" Iruka beamed at Naruko who was helping him stand up so that he could walk . . . er, limp to the hospital.

"Thanks?" Naruko wasn't sure whether or not nearly killing her teacher was exactly "great," but nodded her head anyway.

"As congratulations . . . and thanks," Iruka blushed, still embarrassed that his student saved him, "Close your eyes."

"Eh? But . . . " Iruka just gave Naruko a reassuring smile as she simply shrugged and closed her eyes. "As long as it isn't anything stupid . . ."

Naru heard small scrapes and nips and as she was just about to get impatient, she felt a soft cloth on her forehead.

"You can open them now, Naruko."

Naruko opened her eyes to see Iruka smiling without his headband. Oh no . . . Hesitantly, Naruko put her hands to her forehead and had to stuff her knuckles into her mouth to keep from screaming. Why the hell was there a hitai-ate on her head!

"Congratulations, Naruko! You've become a genin."

"Wha-, wait a minute! I don't wanna become a- " And that's all she got to say before Iruka passed out due to his back injury.

 **.0.0.0.**

Sasuke felt his ears crumble at the scream that undoubtedly came from the banshee next to him. Why did he put up with these retarded nobodies? . . . Oh yeah, to kill Itachi that son of a-, wait that would be insulting his mother, wouldn't it?

Sasuke's killer aura increased as Sakura slung herself onto him trying to get a good spot on his lap.

"Sasuke-kun, aren't you mad that sensei and Naruko still didn't come?" Sakura coated her voice with a layer of seductiveness but her curiosity still showed. Sasuke inwardly groaned. He'll be with this for the rest of his freakin' ninja career? No, he'll be with two of these… _**GIRLS**_! Out of all the stupid teams in this village in the middle of nowhere, _he_ had to be the one stuck with _**TWO WOMEN**_! The _DOBE_ , who could barely do a jutsu right, and the _**CHERRY TOP**_ who . . . what could she do?! Both of them would just be a hindrance. Did he do something wrong that karma dictates should be brought back to him in a thousand sadistic ways?

Before Sasuke could go back into his thoughts, the door finally opened to reveal a . . . lazy looking motherfucker that's eyes said he wanted to be anywhere else. His hair defied gravity with its silverness, only a quarter of his face was visible, a mask covered his face from cheekbones to collarbones, a hitai-ate slanted over his left eye, and he wore the usual jounin outfit.

Sasuke's eyes turned into icy glares directed at the man who came in so late. Considering his luck, this guy would be as weak as the Dobe or Cherry Top.

He looked over at Sakura who was turning her head around trying to get a good look at the man's face.

"My first impression of you . . . you're missing a teammate." No shit, Confucius.

 **.0.0.0.**

Minato was leading Naruko's future-to-be team down the never-ending halls of the Namikaze estate. He looked over at Naruko's team noticing the way the Uchiha rolled his eyes in annoyance at taking a detour, Kakashi read his perverted book again, and the way Sakura marveled at the house while making sure to rub against the Uchiha every now and then.

"I'm extremely sorry that Naru has kept you all waiting I was sure I woke her up this morning." Minato smiled warmly at Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi.

"No, we're sorry for taking you away from your paperwork to help us retrieve your daughter, Sensei." Kakashi answered putting away his book for later use as they stopped next to a door that had the words "KEEP OUT! This is a threat, you creepy, blond Hokage!" Scratched on it. It was obvious whoever did this was trying to vandalize the door as much as they could. All of team seven raised an eyebrow.

"Naru, I'm coming in." And without a response Minato opened the door and there in that room was a very _AWKWARD_ sight.

Naruko stood on top of a stool with a noose tied around her neck. A rope connected the noose to the ceiling and Naruko's feet were crouched on the stool as if she was going to jump. That's right, people; Naruko was getting ready to hang herself.

"Um . . . I can explain?" Naruko awkwardly grinned

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sakura began to scream and yell pointing at Naruko as if she had gone crazy. Sasuke's mouth nearly fell open . . . nearly, while Kakashi's mouth did fall open (not that anyone could tell with that mask). Minato simply smiled in a "we'll-talk-about-this-later" way.

"Ah . . . BYE!" Naruko yelled above the screams and jumped.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note~**_

This story originally belongs to **KuroSora312** , I have have asked their permission to post and continue this story. They said _**YES!**_

I ask that you read the original of this story, because I have changed a few things in this chapter - mainly spelling errors and names. I will do this to the other chapters as well.

The original, however brilliant and creative, didn't really capture the title. Meaning that I will be making this darker than the original.

 _ **YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**_


	3. Failed Attempt

As fate would have it, Naruko landed roughly on her side as she collided with the floor. The noose she worked so hard to make lay limply from her neck, the severed end hanging between her budding breasts. She shot back up to glare at Minato who had thrown a kunai at the rope before it could fulfill its purpose. If he was going to make her life a living hell, then couldn't he at least allow her to go to her own more personal one?

"You shouldn't have done that Naru-chan, what if you got hurt?" Minato chided gently.

"Hurt? Did it look like I was trying to get a little bruise?" Naruko said seemingly to herself in a tone that clearly mocked Minato, which made the other three ninja gasp at the disrespectful tone directed at the Hokage.

Minato simply ignored it and motioned Kakashi forward.

"Oh . . . ah, yes I am your new jounin instructor Naruko-sama. And these are your teammates." As Kakashi said it, Naruko pounced at the Yondaime who simply dodged in a yellow flash.

"You made the Haruno and Uchiha my fucking teammates?!"

"Language, Naru!"

"Why I oughtta-"

"Naruko!" Everyone turned to see Sakura who had just gotten out of her state of yelling. "What were you doing?"

"Oh I was just trying to off myself, you kn-"

"Not that!" Sakura glared at her and heaved her shoulders as if she was keeping in some tears. "You were next to Sasuke-kun right now! You were practically hanging off him! And you're trying to seduce him by wearing almost nothing!"

Everyone seemed to notice that Naruko was only wearing a black sports bra and tight training shorts, showing off her toned body and how curvy she already was. The two older men blushed.

Naruko, not caring how little she wore, looked around herself and sure enough Sasuke was standing on a spot that she had passed a while ago. They must have brushed hands or something because Sasuke was looking disgustedly at his hands which he usually did when someone touched him.

"What the? Don't start bawling just for that!" Naruko turned to see tears coming down Sakura's cheeks.

"Naruko you're such a-"

"Maa, maa, not that this little get together isn't fun, but we really need to get back to the whole graduating business" Kakashi smiled at his genin team that seemed to promise to kill each other, if left alone. And the council expected him to pass these brats? They'll be over before they even begin . . . .

 **.0.0.0.**

Meanwhile in a deep dark cave . . . .

Nine figures stood in a cave each one blocked by an ominous shadow. All of them stared at one particular figure until it spoke in a deep voice. "It seems that our little jinchuuriki has come further than we thought . . . ." After staring at the other eight figures the speaker continued, "The Nine-tailed brat has passed the genin exams which none of us could have thought possible considering the lack of skill she has shown . . . To make matters worse her jounin sensei will be Hatake Kakashi, the infamous Copy-Nin. And her teammates, along with a kunoichi with limitless potential, is the Uchiha kid. Your brother, Itachi." All the figures turned to ominous shadow only to be greeted with red foreboding eyes.

"Anyway," The original figure continued. "Before the brat gains any more power to protect herself, we must strike now. It's bad enough that she, being the Yondaime's daughter will probably have Anbu guards tailing her."

"Yeah! I agree with you Leader-sama! Me and Sasori-danna will capture her, yeah!" A figure with long tied back hair cheered and nodded toward his very reluctant partner.

"As much as I like your spirit, Deidara, capturing the nine-tailed fox should go to a more experienced team." All eyes landed on the red-eyed man and the figure standing next to him.

"We will accept this mission." The red-eye said bluntly before all eyes focused back on the leader whose eerie smile turned into a full grin.

"You will leave today."

 **.0.0.0.**

"Alright, why don't you all introduce yourself?" Kakashi smiled half-heartedly at his genin team who stared back at him, not even pretending to return the smile. They were now on the roof of the academy, while Kakashi tried hopelessly to get his genin under his control. "No? Okay then, I'll go first." Again his smile was't returned. "Let's see . . . name, hobbies, like, and dislikes . . . oh! And goals for the future. Well, my name is Hatake Kakashi, hobbies . . . I have likes and dislikes and if I had a goal for the future, I wouldn't be wasting it here would I?"

Naruko, Sasuke, and Sakura all sweat-dropped. _So all we know is his name . . . ._

"Okay, Pinky, your turn." Sakura rolled he eyes at the stupid nickname. _Honestly, first Cherry Top and now this?_

"My name is Haruno Sakura and my likes are . . . " She glanced at Sasuke and let out an excited squeal causing the other three to shiver. "My hobbies are . . ." She squealed again and Naruko wondered if that meant her hobby was stalking Sasuke or if she was only giddy since Sasuke was looking at her. "And my goal for the future is . . . is . . . to be known as Uchiha Sakura!" This sent her into another fit of giggles and she tilted her face to the side as if saying "I can't believe I just said that" and honestly Kakashi couldn't believe it either.

 _Well . . . at least she's bold_ , he glumly thought.

"And your dislikes?"

Sakura made a look that clearly said 'don't remind me' "Blondes!" She sent a venomous look at Naruko and cursed Ino.

"Okay . . . Naruko, why don't you go next?" Kakashi looked at the blonde girl who rolled her eyes.

"You already know me, Kakashi. You know, 'cause you're always hanging around the Hokage."

"That's Kakashi-sensei to you Naruko. And besides your teammates don't know you."

Naruko pouted but complied under the warning glare of Kakashi. "My name is Uzamaki Naruko and . . . " Kakashi sent a glare at Naruko and rolled his eyes in exasperation.

"Your real name, Naruko."

"Fine . . . . My name is Namikaze Naruko." She sent a glare of her own toward Kakashi. "My likes are ramen and . . . certain friends. My dislikes are my da-" Naru caught herself before she said that aloud although she was pretty sure Kakashi already knew, but it would be best not to freak out the other two. " . . . no . . . um . . . I don't hate anything."

Sasuke coughed as if to hide a laugh but it was loud and screaming to Naruko's ears. "Yeah, teme! I'm a happy girl who doesn't have a care in the world!"

"Hn, that explains why you were trying to off yourself."

Naruko's eyebrow twitched. Why did this guy have comebacks for everything? It was like he rehearsed it or something . . .

"Um . . . anyway, my hobbies are collecting ramen, pulling pranks, and training. My dream is to . . . " _Kill my father!_ Naruko's veins, heart, and blood all seemed to scream, but you can't very well go around saying that you are the soon-to-be killer of the beloved Yondaime Hokage, can you? "Um . . . to be Hokage?" Naruko could hear Kyuubi's raging laughter within the confines of his cell.

"Hmm . . . " Kakashi didn't seem convinced with Naru's introduction but shrugged it off and continued. "Emo kid, your turn."

Sasuke scowled. Great! Another person who just loved to get under his skin. "My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I have few likes and many dislikes. It seems pointless to talk about hobbies but if you must know-training. And I wouldn't call it a dream or goal since I will make it happen. This ambition I have is to resurrect my clan with a fitting kunoichi." Sasuke couldn't help but glance at Naruko. "And. To. Kill. A. Certain. Man."

Naruko gulped as Sakura nearly fainted because she swears that Sasuke looked at her when he said that stuff about resurrecting his clan (Sakura and Naruko are sitting next to each other). Kakashi simply raised an eyebrow. _As I thought . . ._

"What's wrong with you?! You don't just say you want to kill someone!" Naruko stood up pointing an accusing finger at the brooding raven.

 _Yeah! Why do I have to keep my bloodlust a secret while you just screamed it to the world?!_ She inwardly thought.

"Hn, dobe." Sasuke sneered as Naruko seethed. "Just like you don't go around trying to off yourself."

"Would you let it go?!" Naruko screamed before launching herself at Sasuke. Kakashi simply watched as the two genin clawed and bit each other like two starved dogs - no, puppies, fighting for a scrap of food. Sakura tried to move around to avoid the fight but as soon as she saw Naruko starting to win, Sakura decided that being a respectable lady wasn't important now and jumped into the fight.

After a while, Kakashi decided that this was no longer amusing and tried to pry the kids off each other. However they seemed to be stuck together like glue (or like angry wasps in honey, but who was he to judge?).

"Uh . . . guys?" Still fighting.

"Wouldn't you like to stop, it's getting late." Still fighting.

"Okay, then I'm gonna go steal some candy from that kid down there." Still fighting.

"Then I guess you don't want me to give instructions on the real genin exams." Still fi-, wait what? All three genins stared at their Sensei wide eyed.

"Wh-what do you mean, Sensei? Didn't we already pass the exams?" Sakura asked in a sickly sweet voice.

"No, well, that was only a test to see if you had the skills to be a genin. The real test is what I will be giving you."

Sakura frowned.

Naruko stared.

Sasuke fumed.

"Well . . . " Kakashi sighed, feeling uncomfortable with the glares Sasuke was sending him. "Your test will be administered tomorrow morning." Kakashi turned to leave but stopped and looked back. "Oh, and I wouldn't eat any breakfast if I were you . . . . Unless you want to lose it all." He added as an afterthought and poofed away.

Sasuke cursed and made his way to the Uchiha training grounds. He was never going to kill Itachi if he didn't pass that test!

Sakura angrily stomped away, knowing full well that she could be separated from her Sasuke-kun. Naruko stayed in place for a while before an ecstatic grin pasted itself on her face. She had another chance to not become a ninja . . .

" **You try _so_ hard.**"

 _Shut up, you sarcastic ass. I have another chance to not serve the village!_

" **Yeah, but with your weird ass luck, and it is weird so don't argue, you are going to be a kunoichi of Konoha under the Hokage. Like all the others.** "

Naruko sincerely hoped not.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note~**_

This story originally belongs to **KuroSora312** , I have have asked their permission to post and continue this story. They have replied. They said _**YES!**_

I ask that you read the original of this story, because I have changed a few things in this chapter - mainly spelling errors and names. I will do this to the other chapters as well.

The original, however brilliant and creative, didn't really capture the title. Meaning that I will be making this darker than the original.

 _ **YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**_

Also, **Hanmac** made a very good point. If Naruko is suicidal, then someone should be with her at all times. I will do that, mostly. Well, you'll see.


	4. The Real Exam Begins! (Author's Note)

Naruko fervently tried to come up with some sort of fool-proof plan to fail her sensei's gennin exam during breakfast the next morning. Next to her, Minato was trying to kindle a conversation with her but to no avail. Naruko rolled her eyes at the lack of ideas that popped into her head. Honestly, how was she supposed to concentrate when her father keeps talking to her ear? And how was she expected to make a plan when she had no idea what exactly her exam was? All Kakashi really said was that they needed to pass. There was no basis to work with which meant no plan.

"How do you like your new teacher, Naru?" Minato spoke once again before eating some of the eggs. Naruko rolled her eyes yet again, not bothering to tell him to stop calling her that. Never worked anyway. Kakashi visited their home many times to talk with her father, although she had never personally talked to him. Only the occasional 'hello'. Apparently, her father and Kakashi were good friends. "He was my student y'know"

Naruko roll- wait what?

Naruko looked suspiciously at Minato.

"He was your student?" She asked with a hint of disbelief in her voice. They were so . . . different. But maybe that would explain why Kakashi came over sometimes Minato perked up and congratulated himself on getting his daughter to talk. Pubescent teenagers were so hard to deal with

"Yes. Just like Kakashi is an instructor to you, I myself was an instructor to Kakashi." Naruko looked stunned for a second but quickly recovered with an indifferent expression.

"Didn't you have other gennins?" Naru asked trying not to look so eager or interested in Minato's answer.

"Well we did have two other teammates. However, both died for the village. A noble cause." Minato's voice held a hint of pride and Naruko felt herself go sick. The way Minato had said it seemed like dying wasn't bad but rather a good thing. Like, just because you died for your village, it was something to be celebrated. Her father was even proud of his students for dying. It was then when she realized who she was talking to;

A murderer.

A Hokage.

Her father.

 **.0.0.0.**

Sasuke waited impatiently by the training grounds, their designated meeting spot. He knew he shouldn't have come here so fast, but just the thought of finally becoming a ninja and defeating Itachi kept his adrenaline running and as a result he couldn't sleep. He needed all the power Kakashi could give him and that was why he will win this test.

After a few more minutes of brooding, he saw a familiar figure coming towards him.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura chorused as she drew near. "Good morning." Sakura's face looked flushed-no doubt she was running here.

"Hn." Sasuke said but otherwise continued to ignore her.

"Um . . . where's Naruko? She asked looking around as if the bright ball of sunshine would pop out of a garbage can.

Knowing her, the dobe probably would.

"Sorry I'm late!" Both gennins turned to see their blonde teammate running toward them. "I got caught up at home . . ."

"Naruko! You have to get here on time!" Sakura snapped as Naruko rolled her eyes-seriously, her eyes were doing that a lot lately.

Sasuke 'hn'ed for them to stop this useless talk, and the three gennins fell into a peaceful silence and waited for a few more minutes.

Well, 'few minutes' turned into an hour and an hour turned into three. So by the time Kakashi showed up around noon at the training grounds, all three gennins were planning his untimely death.

"You're late!" Sakura and Naruto both hollered.

"Well I ran into this black cat so I had to take a completely different path here!" Kakashi smiled under his mask when the kunoichis were seemingly thinking about the validity of such an occurrence.

Sasuke cleared his throat impatiently causing Kakashi to laugh nervously at the Uchiha death glare.

"Well then, why don't we get started?" Kakashi took out three bentos and two of the three gennins suddenly remembered how hungry they were. Naruko on the other hand had already eaten breakfast so it didn't send her stomach growling like a bear. Kakashi then took out two silver bells tied with red string. "Your test is to take these bells from me. If you get the bells you will pass. But if you don't . . . will go back to the academy."

Three gasps of shock ran through the gennin and Kakashi couldn't help but smile in glee. It was so fun playing with their heads!

"But, Sensei," Sakura hesitantly asked, "There's only two bells and three of us . . . ?"

Kakashi's grin grew bigger; he was hoping she would ask.

"Well Sakura, only two of you will be able to pass. The third one will be tied to that log over there." He nodded toward the tree stump to his right. "The others and me will eat these bentos in front of you.

 _So that's why he told us to not eat breakfast . . ._ Sakura thought, _Ah! I'm so hungry!_

"Also . . . this person will be returned to the academy." Kakashi finished and the three gennin sent challenging glares to each other; they were enemies this time . . . well, except for Naruko.

 _I have to be on the same team as Sasuke-kun!_

 _I'll never defeat Itachi if I have to go back to the academy!_

 _All I need to do is get Sasuke and Sakura to get the bells . . . !_

"Now, I'll set the timer." Kakashi did just that and placed the clock on top of the stump. "Ready, set . . . GO!"

 **.0.0.0.**

"Um . . ." Iruka walked hesitantly into the Hokage's office. Minato looked up from his papers and smiled, glad to have a distraction from paper work for now.

"Hello, Umino-san, what can the Hokage do for you?" Minato nodded toward the chair opposite his desk for Iruka to sit down.

"Well . . . Hokage-sama, I was just in the building, and I was wondering a bit about Naruko . . ." Iruka trailed off looking at Minato's questioningly. "I was worried about her team instructor. He seems a bit . . ."

Minato raised an eyebrow. "Favoritism, Iruka? It's so unlike you."

"No! I . . . uh, well. Naruko did find out about the Kyuubi a week ago. I'm just worried."

"I am her father, Iruka." Minato chuckled in his low melodious voice. "I think I'd know which instructor can bring out her talent."

"Yes, well, I want to make sure Naruko becomes a ninja." Iruka's voice took on a serious tone. "If she could make shadow clones like she did, then I think she might have been hiding her talent all along. For what reason, I'm not sure, but no one can learn a jutsu like that in just a few hours. Naruko needs to pass, Hokage-sama!"

Iruka swallowed thickly, damn he was thirsty suddenly.

"Her potential is unlimited. I want her to bloom as a ninja." Iruka finished with a small pleading sigh.

Minato seemed to think this over before slowly getting up. Iruka looked at him in confusion as Minato went to the book shelf and took out a black leathered book. "If you're so insistent, Umino-san, then here is the stats about all the jounin instructors this year."

"Thank you Hokage-sama." Iruka bowed and smiled brightly as Minato gave him the book. Iruka quickly flipped through it before stopping and starting to read what presumably must be Kakashi's information. His eyes widened.

"But, Hokage-sama, this is . . . !"

 **.0.0.0.**

Naruko was hiding on top of a tree watching as Kakashi was easily overpowering Sasuke and blocking his punches. She clenched her teeth. At this rate the other two won't get the stupid bells before Naruko goes crazy with anticipation and steals the bells herself! Kyuubi wasn't making it any easier, with his laughter and mockery.

Before, she had sent one of her shadow clones to fight with Kakashi, just to make it look like she was trying, and the pervert had used a totally inappropriate jutsu on her clone's butt! She felt like going there, banging Kakashi's head on that stupid stump, grabbing the bells and shoving them through that eye of his that actually looked _amused_ at the gennin's attempts to get the bell. How sad was that? All these years of knowing Kakashi, and she never knew he was this aggravating!

Suddenly, she was taken out of her inner rant when Sasuke actually _TOUCHED THE BELLS_! It was only for a brief moment before Kakashi threw him off (after doing the same poke in the ass thing to the teme as he did to her) but it still sent Naruko on edge. Kakashi seemed as surprised as she was, judging from the way his eyes seemed to expand a little. Maybe there was hope in Sasuke! Maybe she will be able to go back to the academy! Maybe . . . her dreams and hopes were shattered when Kakashi buried Sasuke in the ground.

 **.0.0.0.**

A little while later, Naruko heard Sakura scream before it stopped; no doubt she fainted. Okay, no need to get upset! Naruko knew that Sasuke could get the bells; that fight with Kakashi earlier proved it. However, Sakura was a problem. It wasn't that Sakura was a bad ninja; she was average. But it was going to take more than average to get those bells. Besides, Sakura wasn't even trying. Naruko knew that Sakura was going through strategy after strategy in that smart head of hers, but she also knew that Sakura probably won't put any of it into action. Besides, now Sakura was unconscious; fat good that'll do.

Suddenly, a smirk pulled at the ends of Naruko's mouth. Maybe there was a way for Sakura to get a bell . . .

Putting her hands together, she yelled " **Henge no Jutsu**!"

Naruko smirked as she untied her forehead protector and looked at her reflection; Sakura grinned back at her. Naruko tied the forehead protector back on her head but this time she tied back her hair with it instead of covering her now large forehead.

 **.0.0.0.**

Itachi put on his Akatsuki cloak before walking swiftly out the door toward the exit of the Akatsuki hideout. Unfortunately, Kisame had been waiting for him by the exit and now he had to listen to his infernal gibberish again.

"Man! I can't believe we're goin' out there to hunt some stupid brat y'know?" Kisame growled low in his throat. "It's almost like this place has turned into some kind of daycare! Right, Itachi-sama?"

"Hn." Honestly, why wouldn't this man shut up? Why couldn't he have had Sasori for a partner?

"Hey, Itachi isn't the little kid part of your village? Konoha?" Kisame mildly asked.

"Konoha is no longer my home." Itachi replied with venom to his voice. He loved the place, but anything is possible for a shinobi. "Come. Let us go."

"Hm? I thought we were going when the kid was on a mission away from Konoha?" Kisame inquired.

Itachi had to suppress an exasperated sigh.

"By the time we get there, she should be having her first real mission." Itachi answered coldly. Really, he wasn't used to talking this much at one time.

"But she hasn't even passed that bell test yet . . ." _At least that was the way it was in Kiri._

"Believe me," Itachi spoke, "She will."

With that Itachi turned to leave. Kisame sighed. The guy probably was too Uchiha to admit he made a mistake . . . even so Itachi has never been wrong before. Kisame grinned before joining Itachi out of the hideout and into the woods.

 **.0.0.0.**

"Well, well . . . . It looks like I'm going to win . . ." Kakashi remarked as he flicked a lazy eye over to the clock. There was only fifteen minutes left; he doubted any of those children could get the bells by then. He sighed into his mask. Kakashi had hoped this group would be different; but alas they were doomed to fail from the start. As he was losing hope, he sensed a charka presence. Who could it be this time? Was it Naruko or did Sasuke get out of that hole? He turned around and nearly choked on his surprised gasp when he saw who it was.

Standing there with her arms crossed and a cocky grin adorning her features was Haruno Sakura.

 _The charka presence is too strong to be Sakura's!_ Kakashi confusedly thought but then again he only knew these kids for two days . . .

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura screamed to get his attention. "Get ready!"

It was the only warning she gave before she attacked.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note~**_

This story originally belongs to **KuroSora312** , I have have asked their permission to post and continue this story. They have replied. They said _**YES!**_

I ask that you read the original of this story, because I have changed a few things in this chapter - mainly spelling errors and names. I will do this to the other chapters as well.

The original, however brilliant and creative, didn't really capture the title. Meaning that I will be making this darker than the original.

 _ **YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**_

Also, **Hanmac** made a very good point. If Naruko is suicidal, then someone should be with her at all times. I will do that, mostly. Well, you'll see.

.

 _ **So, like, I accidentally posted the 5th chapter as the 4th chapter . . . I have fixed this!**_


	5. Exams Ending (And Shit Hitting The Fan)

Iruka's fingers shook as he examined the profile of a certain jounin. "But Yondaime-sama! This is ridiculous! Kakashi-san hasn't passed a single team!" Iruka choked out as he put down the book and looked to the Yondaime for an explanation.

Minato nodded and Iruka felt a flicker of anger flow through his veins.

"How can you be okay with this? Naruko, oh, Naruko . . . I was so looking forward to her becoming a gennin." Iruka slumped back into his chair feeling utterly defeated.

"Come now, Iruka." Iruka was jostled out of his thoughts when the Yondaime finally decided to talk. "I wouldn't put Naru on a team that was doomed to fail."

Iruka looked back at Minato with a flicker of hope in his eyes.

"The only reason Kakashi failed all those teams was because none of them passed his test. But Naru has a good team to back her up. The young Uchiha, the Haruno girl. I'm sure the three of them would be able to pass." Minato's grin turned into a smirk. "Kakashi's not getting out of teaching this time."

Iruka looked utterly confused now. ". . . But, Yondaime-sama, aren't the gennin tests usually about teamwork? Sasuke, Naruko, and Sakura . . . they hate each other!" Iruka stated in genuine confusion.

"Are you sure, Iruka?" Arashi asked, still sporting an arrogant smirk. "Can you not think of any team like theirs; a dead last, the rookie of the year, and a girl that has excellent chakra control, that have passed that test?"

Iruka thought for a moment, before his eyes widened in understanding. "The only team that I can think of is . . . . The Sannin!"

"Exactly."

 **.0.0.0.**

Kakashi was able to dodge before Sakura could punch his face. Strange . . . the girl didn't seem to be the type to use manicured nails to attack . . . Kakashi did a back flip to avoid a kick to the face.

"Agh!" Sakura yelled in frustration. "Stay still!"

Well, this was all getting very amusing, but Kakashi needed to end this before the fifteen minutes are up. He grabbed an oncoming foot that was positioned for a kick and threw the pink haired gennin toward a tree. Sakura impacted with a loud **thud** but then poofed into a log. _Kawarimi no jutsu_! Kakashi thought as he frantically started looking around for the missing gennin.

Kakashi turned in time to capture Sakura when she was about to deliver a punch to the face and pinned her down on the ground. "Let go of me!" Naruko (as Sakura) ground her teeth as she snarled at Kakashi. Argh! Why was it so hard to pummel this silver haired loser? Sure he was a jounin, but Naruko never thought he was capable of actually being a good fighter, considering he was the laziest person she's met (aside from Shikamaru).

"Hmmm . . . no." Kakashi smiled into his mask but inside he was disappointed. With Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruko's skills they could have easily taken the bells, but no. They had to be all independent like every other team he had failed. He was really hoping that this team would be different.

His musings were cut off as the Sakura slid out of his grasp and steadied herself onto the ground with a back flip. He quickly did likewise as Sakura suddenly yelled " **Bunshin no jutsu**." He was ready to pulverize all the Sakura's that would undoubtedly appear . . . but he had nothing to worry about. The jutsu failed . . . miserably.

Naruko felt like screaming and ramming herself against the stupid stump. She was so sure that she could finally do the _bunshin no jutsu_ like every other shinobi her age. I mean, yesterday she had made like a thousand shadow clones to fight Mizuki so she could surely do one bunshin, right? Apparently not. The Sakura bunshin next to her looked like some sort of zombie. That, and it didn't move.

Kakashi tensed in confusion. According to his files on the students, Sakura had done the _bunshin no jutsu_ perfectly during the test, but this was far from perfect. The only person who could and had failed the _bunshin no jutsu_ that badly was . . . Kakashi's eyes narrowed, so that's why her chakra signature didn't feel right . . . .

Naruko quickly dispelled the jutsu as she heard Kakashi say in an annoyed tone, "Naruko, why in the world are you pretending to be Sakura?"

Naruko froze. So . . . he found out?

" **It was actually pretty obvious, Sweetie. Kyuubi cooed in mock sympathy. Do yourself a favor and never become an actress.** "

Just as Naruko was about to make some angry retort at Kyuubi, and run away from her sensei, the bell rang.

Both shinobi looked at the clock on the stump. Kakashi muttered a 'finally' and went to round up the other two gennins.

Naruko bit her lips in distress as she expelled the jutsu on her and went back to being 'Naru'. Neither Sakura nor Sasuke had gotten a bell. What did this mean for her? Will they have to redo the test . . . will she become a Konoha shinobi?

* * *

"I can't believe it."

". . ."

"It was supposed to be our mission."

". . ."

"Instead we got stuck with some Suna brat!"

". . ."

"And all because Itachi got the good mission! He always gets the good missions!"

". . ."

"Sasori-danna! Listen to me!" Diedara flung himself on his teammate who looked extremely annoyed at having to put off making his latest puppet just to listen to the pointless rants of his blond partner.

Sighing, Sasori decided to humor the overwhelming blonde, if only to get him off his back. "The one-tailed brat isn't that bad Deidara."

Deidara perked up at not being ignored and started to shake his head in giddiness. "No, no, no! But he's in Suna! Who wants to go to Suna?" Diedara pouted. "I want to go to Konoha! It's not fair that Itachi's already been there and I haven't!"

Sasori sighed yet again. It looked like he was going to have to sit through another rant. Everyone in the Akatsuki knew how much Deidara hated Itachi, maybe not as much as Sasuke, but the hate was still there. They were both in Deidara's room in the Akatsuki base and Sasori was wondering whether or not he would ever make it back to his room today.

"Suna is fine. It's close to Konoha. I'll take you there if you behave." Deidara seemed to perk up at the proposal but immediately went back to his gloomy disposition.

"But, the nine-tailed kid is so much cuter than the one-tailed . . . . The nine-tailed one's a bishounen!" Sasori nearly choked on his own spit.

"Deidara . . . the nine-tailed brat is a girl." Sasori deadpanned as Deidara was describing how cute the little 'boy' jinchuuriki was. There was a long pause as the blonde processed the information. He turned to face Sasori.

"No he's not."

Sasori rolled his eyes. "Yes. She is."

Deidara stuck up his nose. "That's so mean Sasori-danna. Just because he looks a little feminine doesn't mean you can call him a girl!" He chided. Sasori was debating whether or not to tell him that the reason the brat looked 'feminine' was because ' _he_ ' was a _GIRL_ , but decided against it. He didn't feel like putting up with a debate.

"I'm going to my room." Sasori stated. "Call me when we go to get the Suna brat."

"But, Danna, we won't be getting the kid until a . . . few years . . ." Deidara looked deep i thought, which was unusual for the blonde, but then a smile spread across his face. Sasori felt like groaning. That was Deidara's I-have-a-totally-stupid idea smile. "I know! Since Itachi's mission is now, and ours is later . . . than we can help Itachi and Kisame's with theirs!"

Deidara exclaimed proudly.

Sasori didn't care about pride anymore. He groaned.

"To Konoha, Sasori-danna!"

* * *

It was a few minutes later in Konoha that a very satisfied Naruko was tied to the tree stump. Trying hard not to smile as much as she was on the inside. She put on her best rueful expression and faced their teacher. She tuned out his talk about what they did wrong. The only thing she could focus on right now was the fact the she failed the exams! She had done it! Initially, Naruko had been scared that Sakura or even Sasuke would have failed, but it seemed she had nothing to fear. Everything was okay now, and she could just go home and pretend that nothing had happened. Oh, and did she just hear 'All three of you will be dropped from the program permanently?' Even better! She put on horrified expressions like her team mates but inside she was bouncing of the walls in glee. The village doesn't need an "I'm-too-good-for-you" type of shinobi like Sasuke (they already had enough) and if Sasuke doesn't become a shinobi, Sakura won't be interested as well! It all worked out!

Her musings were cut as Sasuke suddenly charged at Kakashi in a fit of anger (He was so pissed, that silver haired bastard had harshly poked his ass, claiming it to be a fatal jutsu! Pervert! Die!). Kakashi easily pinned him down and Naruko rolled her eyes. Bit stupid of him, actually. Didn't he just get his butt kicked before?

"No! Get off of Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled in her whiny fan girl tone causing Naruko to wince at the volume.

"Do you think this is a game?!"Kakashi asked in the most serious tone Naruko had ever heard him use. Sakura seemed startled and even Naruko had to admit that Kakashi's tone did scare her a little. "Why do you think we put you on squads? Didn't you ever think of your team mates during this whole test?"

And Naru finally realized what this thing was all about. Wow. Talk about not getting the point...

Sakura seemed to realize it, too, and voiced her opinion. "You mean the test was about team work? . . . But there are only two bells . . . ."

"It doesn't matter." Kakashi admonished. "There was only two bells so that you all would be pressured to work against each other. In a real mission there would be many obstacles that come between your team. However, you must stick together." Kakashi let out a loud sigh. "You could have gotten the bells if you worked together."

"Sakura, you only cared about what Sasuke was doing, and when Naruko was right in front of you, you wouldn't even help."

Sakura shrunk into herself.

"Sasuke, you blindly tried to get the bells while deeming your team mates beneath you. I admit you were strong but that wasn't enough was it? When Sakura offered her help you were too proud to take it."

Sasuke grunted and looked away.

"Naruko," Kakashi paused. "I don't know what your problem was. One minute you were attacking blindly, and the next you were taking on a completely different approach. Either way, it was obviously for selfish purposes."

Naruko glared but looked down.

Kakashi stood and moved away from Sasuke who got back up and moved to sit with his team mates. Kakashi thought for a moment before hesitantly saying. "I'm going to give you one more chance after lunch." He began leaving but first turned around to look at the gennin "I'll be back. You two," He pointed to Sakura and Sasuke, "Can eat the bentos, but _DO NOT_ give any to Naruko." He stopped and looked threateningly at the two. "If I see you fed her some, then you all will fail."

And with that the silver haired jounin poofed away. "

Naruko finally let the smile that was escaping her, design her face. So what if she didn't get lunch? She already had breakfast so it didn't matter. Plus, she was pretty sure she could fail the test after lunch now that she knew the objective.

And aside from Kakashi giving them a guilt speech, life was good.

Suddenly, she found a bento thrust in her face. She looked down to see Sasuke holding it up with Sakura staring confusedly at him.

"Sasuke-kun, we'll get in trouble." Sakura said in a whisper looking apologetically at Naruko.

"Hn, if the dobe can't fight because of hunger, then we'll lose." Sasuke deadpanned. "Besides I'm not that hungry."

Sasuke said while blushing a bit. His blush reddened when a sharp growl of protest issued from his stomach. "Tch. Just take it, Dobe."

Naruko was about to yell back for the 'dobe' comment. But then she realized something; they were acting like team mates!

 _No, this would not do at all. I need to fail, dattebayo!_

"Like I can eat while tied up, teme." Naruko muttered. Hopefully this ungrateful attitude will get Sasuke off her back.

However, just as Sasuke looked annoyed Sakura took her spoon and stood up next to Naruko.

"I'll feed you Naruko." Sakura said in a determined voice. As much as Naruko was surprised by this offer she couldn't bring herself to feel grateful. The pink Thing was ruining everything!

Just then gray storm clouds filled the sky. And the booming voice of their sensei filled the air. "How dare you disobey me!"

All three gennins screamed as Kakashi poofed in front of them. "You . . . _PASS!_ "

 **.0.0.0.**

Iruka and the Yondaime made small talk as they waited for news about Kakashi's bell test. Despite the Hokage's reassurance, Iruka couldn't bring himself to be certain that Naruko will pass. But, no, this wouldn't do! He needed to believe in Naruko. But it was so hard to after learning about all of Kakashi's other teams! Suddenly a shinobi poofed into the office.

Minato and Iruka both perked up at the purple haired kunoichi in front of them.

"Anko-san." Minato greeted with a nod of his head. Iruka did likewise. "I trust you have news about my daughter's exams?"

Minato smiled as he sank into his chair, already knowing the answer.

Anko grinned at the Yondaime. "Congrats, sir. You are now the father of a fully certified gennin!"

Anko beamed with a smile.

Minato smiled and looked over at Iruka. "See Umino-san?"

Iruka nodded in relief. "Thank you so much Hokage-sama. To think that someone like Hatake-san would pass Naruko's team!"

"He knows talent when he sees it." Minato smiled but the light mood in the room quickly disappeared as the door swung open and three Anbu walked into the room. Minato glared hard. It wasn't just any Anbu. It was the ROOT ANBU. Danzo followed closely behind the three and stopped at Minato's desk. Iruka looked confusedly between him and the Yondaime.

"Danzo-sama." Minato greeted stiffly.

"Hokage-sama." Danzo acknowledged, barely. "We, the council have some concerns we wish to speak with you about."

"What concerns?" Minato asked icily.

Danzo straightened. "About the graduation of the container of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, Namikaze Uzumaki Naruko."

* * *

 _ **Author's Note~**_

This story originally belongs to **KuroSora312** , I have have asked their permission to post and continue this story. They have replied. They said _**YES!**_

I ask that you read the original of this story, because I have changed a few things in this chapter - mainly spelling errors and names. I will do this to the other chapters as well.

The original, however brilliant and creative, didn't really capture the title. Meaning that I will be making this darker than the original.

 _ **YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**_

Also, **Hanmac** made a very good point. If Naruko is suicidal, then someone should be with her at all times. I will do that, mostly. Well, you'll see.


	6. First C-Rank (Akatsuki on the Move)

Itachi shook his head as Kisame and Deidara began to banter anew. He massaged his scalp; trying unsuccessfully to stave off a headache. Sasori glanced at him with an understanding look, clearly an equal in this disgusting tornado of headaches and injuries known as their partners.

Kisame and him had been traveling for a few days now and have finally made it to the Hidden Leaf Village. And who should be waiting for them but Sasori and his pet, Deidara. How they made it there before Kisame and Itachi?

Itachi would never know.

Just as he had predicted, Naruko had indeed passed her gennin exams and was now on a team with his little brother.

How . . . amusing? Ironic? Disgruntling? Itachi shook his head, not really knowing what to feel about the whole situation.

He just hoped Sasuke wouldn't get too close to the jinchuuriki child; no matter what the consequence, her life was the Akatsuki's the moment she started harboring the nine-tailed demon.

All they needed to do now was to wait for her team to be assigned a mission which requires them to leave the safe haven of their village.

And then . . . her life will be the Akatsuki's.

 **.0.0.0.**

Minato gritted his teeth as he stirred in his seat at the council meeting. He clenched his sweating palms and kneaded his teeth together; it was all he could do to prevent him from using rasengan to kill these old fools.

"I told you before." Arashi stated darkly. "I am not taking Naru out of team seven."

The counsel started to shake their heads in disapproval causing Minato's blood to boil.

"Naru passed the exams by herself." He ground out, "Not with the help of the Kyuubi."

"Hokage-sama." A counsel man stood up to speak. "We all empathize greatly with you. A father's pride and joy is their daughter. However, your duty is to your village before your family. We cannot make a ninja surrender their position without the Hokage's consent. We beg you to reconsider your decision."

Minato slumped a little in his chair as the man continued.

"This meeting has gone on long enough. I suggest we all get some rest and let the Hokage-sama think about it." The other counsel man nodded and Minato glowered darkly. There was nothing to think about.

"Dismissed." Minato said and the council members all started to file out. Minato sighed once again. This was getting so aggravating.

 **.0.0.0.**

"Naruko, don't hold the cat so tight, you're killing it." Sakura reprimanded as Sasuke and Kakashi walked behind the two kunoichi toward Hokage tower.

"But Sakura. This thing keeps scratching me if I don't, besides." Naruko whined as she released her grip a little. Her voice went down into a whisper. "It'd be better off dead."

"Naruko." Sakura tsked but refrained from saying anything more.

As they stopped in front of the Hokage and his advisers, all of them went rigid in respect and honor.

 _What am I doing?_ Naruko asked herself as she relaxed her shoulders, I _don't need to be like that in front of . . . Minato!_

Naruko shook her headbefore becoming completely lax and handing the fuzzball of a cat to her owner.

Kakashi was right behind her as he handed their mission report to the Hokage. Minato nodded in thanks before looking down a list.

"Well, isn't that great timing?" He asked casually. "There was just another batch of missions that just came in."

Naruko shuddered it felt like she would barf if she did another stupid D-rank mission. But at the same time she didn't want to become more useful to this village that disgusted her. She didn't want to become some sort of tool for her father, the Hokage. If it would prevent something like that from happening, Naruko would gladly take D-rank missions for the rest of her life.

Just as Naruko finished strengthening her resolve, Sakura spoke up hesitantly, "We're not doing another D-rank mission, are we?"

The blank looks the Hokage and his helpers were giving her only strengthened her suspicions.

"We can't go on another one!" Sakura said with more force and conviction. Naruko nearly groaned; Sakura was, once again, messing up her entire _life_.

"Now, now." Kakashi chastised. "You three are just beginning as gennin. You can't expect to get all the good missions."

Even so, Kakashi's voice sounded strange as if he secretly wanted to get better missions as well. Naruko glared heatedly at her teacher.

Minato furrowed his eyes in concentration. It would help if Naruko was out of the village . . . he didn't want to be dealing with the counsel while also making sure that no ROOT ANBU make it their mission to kill his daughter (A.K.A. money pot/cash bovine/some other thing he can't think of at the moment). But then again there were other threats outside Konoha that no gennin should be dealing with.

"Fine." The other jounin in the room looked dubiously at Minato. "I will allow it."

"Yeah!" Sakura jumped up and down while Sasuke smirked in triumph. Naruko groaned and lay pathetically against the wall. Minatp just _loved_ making her feel like trash, didn't he? She glowered balefully at her father. Kakashi raised a curious eyebrow, but did not question it any further.

Minato smirked at Sakura's enthusiasm as he took out a scroll. "We were looking for a team to do this mission anyway. You may come in now."

Just as Minato said it, an old man stepped through the doors. He took a swing of the sake in his hand and his eyes scanned the team in front of him.

"I'm paying money for this?" He asked in disgust. "A grey haired guy, a little pink haired girl, and two girlish boys."

Sakura snickered quietly while Naruko flushed.

"I'M A GIRL!"

 **.0.0.0.**

"They're coming out!" Deidara hissed excitedly. The four Akatsuki members watched as team seven walked casually out the village behind an old man. "Aww. Your little brother is so cute, Itachi!"

"Hn." Well, Sasuke always did have their mother's looks . . .

"Fine then," Kisame made a show of flexing his abs as he reached for his sword, "Let's get that little monster."

Before Kisame could jump out of the tree they were in. Sasori calmly put a firm hand on his chest.

"No, not now." Sasori didn't look away from the passing gennin.

"Why the hell not?" Kisame growled, but let go of his sword nonetheless.

"We're too close to Konoha." Itachi muttered as they started moving through the trees following their target. "The Anbu will know if a gennin team were slaughtered outside their gate."

"Slaughtered?" Deidara asked in confusion, "I thought we were just gonna get the demon, yeah?"

Sasori sighed dramatically, "Honestly, do you even use your head? If we let the others escape, they'll undoubtedly report back to the Hokage. We don't need a whole village on our trail."

No one responded as they watched the unsuspecting ninja move through the forest in their first C-rank mission.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note~**_

This story originally belongs to **KuroSora312** , I have have asked their permission to post and continue this story. They have replied. They said _**YES!**_

I ask that you read the original of this story, because I have changed a few things in this chapter - mainly spelling errors and names. I will do this to the other chapters as well.

The original, however brilliant and creative, didn't really capture the title. Meaning that I will be making this darker than the original.

 _ **YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**_

Also, **Hanmac** made a very good point. If Naruko is suicidal, then someone should be with her at all times. I will do that, mostly. Well, you'll see.

.

Sorry this one was late! Didn't have internet for a little bit, and my job - which I was just sacked from - left little time to get this edited and posted. But, I did something that I've been wanting to do for years, which is read the _Harry Potter_ series. I've read the first book so far!


End file.
